


Vodka Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday Cake, Cake, Español | Spanish, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Meld, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El cumpleaños de Chekov lleva a la mente del Capitán Kirk que no tiene idea de cuando es el cumpleaños de su vulcano favorito. A Spock le molestaría la excesiva intrusión del humano en su vida, si no fuese porque parte de él la encuentra muy agradable. / Spirk Fluff Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka Cake

** Vodka Cake **

**Autora:** Yakumo Kaiba

 **Fandom:** Star Trek (2009) Spirk

 **Raiting:** M (Slash Lemon)

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. La Franquicia y los personajes de Star Trek pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Mi primer fic de Star Trek, es puro fluff así que no esperen algo más grandioso. No estoy muy familiarizada con la franquicia pero he leído mucho y espero que no haya destrozado mucho la saga x’D. Lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 

* * *

 

** Vodka Cake  
** **One-Shot**

Decir que Chekov se emocionó cuando notó que habían recordado su cumpleaños era infravalorar en extremo la reacción del muchacho. Cuando había cruzado el portal hacia el Puente y se había encontrado todo adornado para la festividad, como no bajo las órdenes del capitán, incluyendo un pastel y serpentinas se había echado a llorar para espanto de Spock mientras las mujeres del lugar soltaban exclamaciones de ternura.

Spock, que había estado en contra de eso desde el comienzo, solo pudo voltearse a buscar a su capitán con su mejor mirada de “ _Te dije que era una pésima idea_ ” solo para encontrárselo en medio de un histérico ataque de risa mientras Sulu palmeaba amistosamente la espalda del navegante que hablaba en un rápido ruso que nadie podía entender sin dejar ni un momento de llorar.

—No se distraigan los demás— ordenó con las manos tras la espalda al resto de los funcionarios que miraban entre sonrisas al tierno muchacho, volviendo rápidamente a lo suyo.

Kirk pronto había saltado de su asiento palmeando porque deseaba probar ese pastel lo antes posible, con una sonrisa tan amplia en los labios que a Spock le sorprendía que no le doliese la cara.

—Espero que te guste, Pavel. No sabía cuál te podría gustar así que me aseguré de que remojaran todo en bastante vodka para que te sintieses como en casa— le guiñó un ojos al muchacho quien solo farfulló más en ruso, limpiando las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar.

—Capitán, debo recordarle que Pavel tiene 18 años y que para conceptos de la Norma Intergaláctica sobre Alcoholes…

—Oh, por favor, Spock. Con 18 puedes conseguir alcohol en mi planeta, así que me vale lo demás. Guárdate un poco el mal humor y prueba esto— le sonrió el rubio cogiendo un trozo del pastel que Uhura acababa de cortar, cogiendo un trozo con el tenedor y acercándolo a la boca del vulcano quien solo mantuvo su expresión férrea —Vamos, Spooock, solo abre un poco la boca— pidió con descaro el capitán mientras batía sus pestañas, pero no consiguió respuesta alguna acabando por rendirse cuando sintió como Chekov se le colgaba del cuello escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—¡ _Spasibo_! ¡ _Bolshoye spasibo_!

La mirada de Uhura le dio una pista de lo que el ruso trataba de decirle en su idioma natal por lo que Jim solo se rió y palmeó su espalda con su mano libre.

—De nada, chico, de nada.

Esa fue la imagen que acompañó a Spock mientras salía del Puente decidido a tomar sus horas de descanso diario luego de un largo turno. Después de todo, ahora que había terminado la “celebración” esperaba que el capitán pudiese cumplir con sus deberes. Y sino, bueno, él tendría que llamar a Pike para informar y no Spock.

 

* * *

 

 

Hacía tiempo que había dejado de preguntarse cómo es que el capitán Kirk conseguía entrar a su cuarto por más cripticas contraseñas que le pusiese a la puerta, habiendo incluso él mismo mejorado el software para que fuese casi imposible de hackear. Pero  ese era un “ _casi_ ” muy importante, porque siempre que Jim lo deseaba entraba a ese lugar y Spock ya hasta había dejado de preocuparse por molestarse con él. El capitán era imposible.

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue un trozo de pastel en el pequeño buró de a un lado de su cama. Luego de un parpadeo lento y de convencerse de que no era una alucinación (no podía ser un sueño, los vulcanianos no sueñan), Spock movió ligeramente su cabeza para encontrar al capitán sentado en la silla de su escritorio leyendo tranquilamente de un PADD como si no hubiese irrumpido _de nuevo_ en su habitación.

Alto ¿ese era _su_ PADD? Oh, definitivamente un día Spock iba a olvidar todos esos años de entrenamiento controlando sus emociones y le iba a dar una paliza a ese hombre para que aprendiese una lección. O podría pagarle a alguien para que lo hiciera en su nombre. Tendría que anotar eso.

—Buenos días, dormilón, pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca— sonrió Jim mientras dejaba el aparato encima del escritorio mirando a Spock que se sentaba en la cama con su típica expresión neutra observando hacia el reloj de la pared que indicaba que, de hecho, aún faltaba bastante tiempo para su turno y no había dormido demasiado. Definitivamente Kirk era un descarado, sabiendo que si no le despertaba él o algún otro era capaz de quedarse doce horas retozando entre las sábanas. Había que ver.

—Podrías haber hecho lo que todos los capitanes hacen y esperarme en el puente— le contestó mientras se ponía de pie ignorando la mirada del humano que barría toda su anatomía con ella.

 Tampoco es que hubiese mucho que ver, ya que Spock vestía su traje para dormir el cual no se diferenciaba demasiado del uniforme en cuanto a piel descubierta. A diferencia de cierto capitán que disfrutaba de dormir en ropa interior. O en ausencia de ella, si es que por casualidad estaban pasando cerca a algún sistema solar un poco más caluroso que el acostumbrado.

—¿A quién dejaste a cargo?— preguntó Spock mientras sacaba del armario las prendas que utilizaría, olvidando que hacía meses había tomado la decisión de ignorar a Jim cuando se colase en su cuarto para que se aburriese y dejase de hacerlo. Siempre lo olvidaba.

—A Chekov. Ya sabes, estaba tan emocionado aún por lo de la celebración que se ofreció voluntario— explicó quitándole importancia con la mano —Y les llevé trozos de pasteles a mis amigos en la nave, y como sobró uno decidí traértelo a ti. No puede ser que de verdad no te gusten los dulces, porque Uhura mencionó en cierta ocasión algo de unos chocolates ¡así que no me engañas!

Si Spock hubiese estado un poco más inestable probablemente se hubiese sonrojado ante la afirmación ajena haciendo la nota de no confiar en la boca cerrada de una ex novia, pero como estaba en sus cinco sentidos simplemente se mantuvo inexpresivo apenas elevando una ceja unos milímetros.

—No los odio, pero considero que hacer _celebraciones_ en medio del trabajo no es adecuado y viola un gran número de normas de los estatutos— explicó como si fuese obvio de pie frente a la puerta que daba hacia el baño a punto de entrar para darse una ducha sónica, viendo como el rubio capitán rodaba los ojos apoyando la espalda en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y qué quieres? Estamos siempre en “ _medio del trabajo_ ”, con los turnos y todo eso. Además es un cumpleaños, los cumpleaños son importantes sobre todo para un jovencito como Pavel tan lejos de su casa. Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Me vas a decir que los vulcanos no celebran sus cumpleaños— bromeó mirándole desde bajo todas esas largas pestañas, pero Spock no cayó mientras abría la puerta.

—De hecho no lo hacemos— confirmó cerrando tras él y esperando que su terco capitán hubiese desaparecido cuando volviese a entrar en el cuarto.

Pero no fue así.

 

* * *

 

 

Luego de salir limpio y con su uniforme impecable se encontró con que tenía un JamesTiberius Kirk tirado encima de sus sábanas simulando poco convincentemente que estaba dormido. Por un momento estuvo tentado de simplemente dejarlo allí e irse, pero el pensamiento de que el aroma de su capitán quedase sobre su cama, en sus sábanas y el resto de la ropa… le puso lo suficientemente incómodo para caminar hacia allí y jalarle de un brazo.

—Capitán— pero para su sorpresa el rubio le cogió del uniforme azul del personal científico y le jaló provocando que cayese sobre la cama a apenas unos centímetros del cuerpo del otro. Al encontrarse con sus ojos vio pura diversión en ellos y quiso escapar enseguida pero las manos fuertes del humano seguían aferradas a su ropa impidiéndole cualquier movimiento a menos que pusiese muchas más ganas. Y mostrar más ganas sería de alguna forma perder y Spock odiaba perder.

—Spock. Me quedé pensando y es realmente injusto que no hayas tenido nunca un cumpleaños. En injusto y tonto, ya que eres al menos medio humano, así que al menos te mereces medio cumpleaños ¿no crees? No digas nada, sabes que mi lógica es impecable— agregó rápidamente al ver que los labios del vulcano se separaban un poco.

Pero Spock no dijo nada, solo dejó escapar un suspiro agotado mientras cerraba sus oscuros ojos un momento. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jim aún a través de la ropa, su respiración aunque lejana enviaba oleadas de aire tibio hacia su rostro. Y esas manos. Esas manos que no estaban tocando su piel sino que su uniforme, pero que _podrían estar_ en su pecho.

¿Qué es lo que hacía ese tonto humano que le alteraba hasta esos extremos? Spock jamás lo entendería probablemente.

—Spock— le llamó con voz suave el capitán provocando que su Primer Oficial separase sus párpados mostrándole sus oscuros ojos —Spock— repitió Jim mientras sus manos dejaban de agarrar la ropa para comenzar a tocar superficialmente. Los ojos azules estaban nebulosos y el vulcano sabía que ese era su momento para escapar, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado y de pronto no quería nada más que seguir allí —No está bien que nunca hayas celebrado tu cumpleaños— susurró la voz melodiosa del capitán enviando ondas de emociones extrañas hacia el cerebro de Spock quien nunca sabía cómo responder frente a esas situaciones. Como reaccionar frente al afecto latente en la voz de Jim Kirk mientras solo le mira a él.

—No es que nunca lo haya celebrado. Mi madre solía felicitarme y preparaba Sopa de Plomeek para mí o lo que desease— murmuró Spock habiendo vuelto a cerrar sus ojos ante el suave toque de esos dedos —Pero los pasteles no entraban en el conjunto.

—Muy humano ¿no?— preguntó Kirk sintiendo la típica irritación hacia la frialdad del pueblo vulcano, como solía ocurrirle en varias ocasiones cuando conversaba con Spock.

—Muy festivo. En Vulcano no teníamos demasiadas celebraciones. Solo el _Pon-Farr_ —agregó mirando fijamente a los ojos de su capitán quien solo mostró una ligera confusión —Tendrás que hacer tu tarea y averiguar por tu parte— repuso Spock mientras comenzaba a moverse para levantarse de la cama. Pero no contaba con que una de las manos del rubio rodease una de las suyas enviando temblores a todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos se ambos se abrieron grandemente mientras sentían la conexión de sus pieles. La sorpresa dejó paso a la resignación en el vulcano mientras sentía los dedos hábiles de su capitán entrelazarse con los suyos.

No sabía porque él, pero desde que se habían conocido Kirk no dejaba de buscarle. No dejaba de esperarle, ni de bromear con él en un intento de sacarle una sonrisa, podía verlo. Ridiculez tras ridiculez, desde que habían vencido a Nero a donde fuese que Spock mirase Jim siempre estaba. Y tendría que mentir muy descaradamente para decir que esto le molestaba.

—¿De verdad solo tienen esa celebración?— preguntó en un murmullo Jim sin liberar esa mano que enviaba placenteros escalofríos por la conexión. No era lo suficiente como para leer los pensamientos ajenos, pero si lo suficiente para notar que ambos estaban… cómodos así. Juntos. Y eso era más de lo que Kirk había podido esperar —Digo, todas las civilizaciones tienen sus fiestas. Algunas más y otras menos, pero… ¿Solo una?

—Cuando averigües de que se trata el _Pon-Farr_ notarás que de hecho no es tanto como una celebración— argumentó Spock en un tono tan bajo como el que su capitán estaba utilizando. Ambos acostados en la cama apoyados en sus costados para mirarse y con una de sus manos entrelazada. Si alguien les viese ahora Spock ya no tendría como refutar los rumores que corrían de ellos dos desde hace tiempo por los pasillos de la Enterprise. Todos fomentados por McCoy, estaba seguro.

—De hecho, yo sé de qué se trata el Pon-Farr, solo tengo curiosidad del porqué quieres que lo investigue ¿es alguna clase de propuesta, Spock?

Pero el vulcano ni siquiera alcanzó a buscar alguna respuesta que salvase su orgullo, porque Jim se había atrevido a hacer lo que deseaba hace meses y ahora le estaba besando. Besando suave y ligero, apenas un roce de labios pero que envió la sangre de Spock a moverse por todas partes mucho más rápido que antes.

Sin casi planearlo se encontró abriendo su boca como invitando al capitán a profundizar el beso, cosa que no tuvo que pedir dos veces. Sus manos jamás se soltaron mientras la conexión se hacía aún más privada y placentera. Cuando la necesidad de Kirk le llegó fuerte y clara a través del vínculo, Spock solo le mordió suavemente el labio inferior en una silenciosa muestra de aceptación, dejándose aplastar por el peso del humano que se sentaba sobre sus caderas sin dejar de besarle ni un solo momento.

Sus manos libres de encontraron entrelazándose también y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos se sintieron completos. Un suspiro de placer abandonó la garganta de Jim mientras Spock disfrutaba de esa unión mental tan dulce y simple como ninguna que hubiese sentido antes.

—Spock. _Spock_ — susurró contra sus labios su capitán, mientras pegaba sus frentes acariciando con sus dedos las manos ajenas. Sonreía, pero había un temor en su mente y Spock tuvo que controlarse para no devolverle la sonrisa, levemente enternecido — _¿Estás seguro?_

Era… _lindo_ sentir a Jim Kirk preocupado por el hecho de quizás estar forzando a Spock a hacer algo que no deseaba, cuando era algo completamente ajeno a la realidad. Los vulcanos tenían diez veces la fuerza humana después de todo, y si Spock no hubiese querido eso hacía tiempo que se hubiese sacado a su capitán de encima. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle el cómo podía dudar de su conformidad con el acto cuando sus mentes estaban tan deliciosamente unidas a través de sus pieles, pero pronto recordó que Jim era humano y que naturalmente no sabía interpretar todas esas emociones de Spock (no muchas, esperaba) que el vínculo le transmitía.

—Si lo estoy— respondió en cambio, mientras  suavemente soltaba las manos de su capitán que le miraba con una ligera decepción que fue cambiada por una expresión de sorpresa cuando Spock usó sus manos libres para coger el uniforme color dorado junto con la camiseta primera capa negra sacándolos de una vez para dejar el torso desnudo de Jim frente a él —Estoy seguro— repitió mientras sus dedo tocaban con suavidad toda esa tersa extensión de piel apenas marcada por un par de cicatrices que Spock procuró seguir con determinación ante los estremecimiento de placer del otro.

—Spock— ese jadeo con su nombre marcado en él fue todo lo que el vulcano necesitó para permitir que sus emociones tomasen el control de su cuerpo por un momento.

Abusando de su fuerza plantó a su capitán sobre la cama mientras le desnudaba sin descuidar esos rojos labios que eran como un imán para el vulcano. Antes de que Jim se diese cuenta ambos estaban desnudos sobre las sábanas mientras luces estallaban tras sus párpados con el solo roce de la piel cálida de Spock contra la suya. A su mente llegó la imagen de Bones llamando al vulcano “ _duende de sangre fría_ ”. Cómo le gustaría podérselo refutar ahora por experiencia propia.

Un mordisco demasiado violento a sus labios le hizo abrir sus ojos viendo que las cejas de Spock estaban fruncidas para su extrañeza.

—No pienses en McCoy cuando estás conmigo. No pienses en nadie más— gruñó haciendo que el estómago de Jim diese un vuelco. No necesitaba explicarle como lo había hecho. La unión mental.

Todo fue rápido pero preciso. Las manos de Spock acariciaban todo y a la vez le movían como si el capitán fuese macilla, acomodándole bajo su cuerpo mientras su boca nunca abandonaba sus labios.

Jim solo pudo soltar un gemido ahogado contra Spock cuando le sintió entrar con firmeza. Dolía, pero por algún motivo dolía menos de lo que podría esperar. Spock besó sus párpados mientras se detenía en su interior, moviéndose mucho antes de lo que Jim hubiese aconsejado, pero al mismo tiempo en el momento preciso.

—¡Oh, joder, Spock!— la voz estrangulada de Jim a medio camino entre un sollozo y un gemido hizo que una oleada de placer recorriera el pecho del vulcano, totalmente ajena a la deliciosa sensación de sentirse dentro de ese cuerpo.

Sus manos grandes se posicionaron en la cintura de su amante y firmemente comenzó a impulsarse hacia él mientras volvía a besarle con suavidad y pasión, ahogando los gemidos mutuos en húmedos besos y encuentros de sus lenguas.

Sin poder contenerse, apenas unos minutos luego de haberse unido, las sensaciones fueron demasiadas para Jim quien acabó entre los vientres de ambos sin ni siquiera tocarse. Sus brazos firmemente sujetos a la espalda del vulcano subieron para enredarse entre sus cabellos, acariciando sus orejas en punta con cariño mientras le miraba con los rojos labios entreabiertos.

—No te detengas. _No lo hagas_ — susurró mientras Spock solo le besaba el entrecejo, totalmente dispuesto a complacer al humano.

Jim pudo sentir como su hombría a pesar de haber acabado recién no perdía para nada su dureza, gimiendo con desenfreno cada vez que Spock frotaba con estudiada firmeza aquel punto de placer dentro de su culo haciéndole doblar los dedos de los pies.

—Spock. Spock— susurraba buscando sus labios, mientras el vulcano acariciaba el pecho firme de Kirk, observando sus entrecerrados ojos tan azules como el cielo de la Tierra —Te quiero.

Y no necesitaba decírselo en palabras, porque podía sentirlo a través del vínculo como un calor agradable que daba alegría a cada célula de su cuerpo, pero se sintió feliz de que el capitán lo expusiese en voz alta. Se sintió tentado en guardar silencio, pero cambió de opinión besando sus labios superficialmente mientras empujaba una vez más hacia él.

—Jim, puedo sentirte— susurró mientras una de sus manos se metía entre sus cuerpos para frotar con dureza el pene del rubio quien arqueando su espalda no pudo más que derramar el resto de su carga en la palma del vulcano —Y yo lo siento también— confesó mientras con una profunda embestida acababa por llenar el interior de su amante con su propia semilla en un jadeo profundo que fue apagado por un beso de su capitán.

Spock intentó salir del interior de Jim recordando como a sus amantes humanos nunca les agradaba que se quedase más del tiempo necesario dentro de ellos luego del coito, sin embargo las piernas fuertes del capitán le mantuvieron en su lugar al haber rodeado su cintura con ellas y cuando sus oscuros ojos buscaron los del rubio solo se encontró con cariño allí y su garganta se apretó.

—He leído que la Fusión Mental Post Coital Involuntaria es muy importante para los vulcanos— susurró la voz de Jim mientras sus manos seguían acariciando los cabellos oscuros. Sonaba como si tuviese la garganta irritada y una punzada de orgullo atacó a Spock al pensar que era por tanto haber gemido momentos antes.

—En parte lo es. Pero no es obligatorio y…— cuando intentó moverse las piernas del otro le aferraron más fuertemente hacia él mientras sus ojos azules le analizaban.

—Dicen que es el momento donde las almas de los amantes se unen con más facilidad. Donde pueden sentir todo lo que el otro siente ¿Es eso verdad?

Podía sentir el cansancio y la felicidad de haber conseguido algo por mucho tiempo buscado. Podía sentir el cariño y la necesidad de repetir el contacto todas las veces posibles en el futuro. Podía sentir tantas cosas viniendo de su vínculo con Jim Kirk que Spock simplemente no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Puedo sentir que te estás muriendo de ganas por saber mi cumpleaños y planeas hackear la base de datos de la Federación para conseguir la fecha— murmuró con falsa seriedad el vulcano mientras un pequeño puchero adornaba los besables labios del capitán.

—Ahora que lo sabes, sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente me la das ¿no crees?— Spock no soportó el batido de pestañas y tuvo que inclinarse para besarse hasta quitarse el aliento mientras las piernas de Jim liberaban su cintura.

Se quedaron así unos momentos más, besándose y dejando que sus cuerpos mantuviesen la unión todo lo que pudiesen, pero la naturaleza finalmente fue cruel y obligó al vulcano a deslizarse fuera de su capitán quien gruñó por la molestia ganándose un nuevo beso.

Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama y no mirar el tentador cuerpo desnudo del humano sobre sus sábanas. Tuvo que respirar profundo mientras miraba al reloj de la pared sabiendo que con los pocos minutos que le quedaban o se vestía sin más o llegaría tarde. La duda hizo que sus cejas se elevasen pero finalmente se decidió por tomar su ropa del suelo, que estaba enredada con la de su capitán, y comenzar a vestirse silenciosamente.

—Spock— llamó la voz de Kirk mientras el vulcano acababa por acomodarse el uniforme, habiéndose mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo que había estado vistiéndose pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima —Spock, ven— le llamó una vez más.

Spock sabía que si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al Puente y él _jamás_ había llegado tarde al puente. También era cierto que él _jamás_ se había acostado antes con el capitán de la Enterprise, pero ese no era un argumento que pudiese usar en su defensa delante de otras personas para justificar su retraso. Se giró con cautela solo para encontrar como un espléndidamente desnudo Jim probaba con un exceso de sensualidad el trozo de pastel de Chekov que se había mantenido todo el tiempo en el buró.

El dedo llamándole fue todo lo que necesitó para acercarse y sentarse a un lado de la cama, suficientemente cerca para inclinarse y lamer la crema que había quedado sobre el labio superior de su capitán, sin embargo no hizo nada. Fue Jim el que enredó sus dedos entre los negros cabellos para atraerle a él y besarle profundamente dejándole probar el Vodka que le daba el sabor al dulce.

Fuerte para un alcohol humano, apenas sentido por el paladar vulcano. Sin embargo por un momento, por estar en la lengua de Kirk, le pareció a Spock que era el mejor sabor del mundo.

—Si Chekov comió más de un trozo de eso seguro que se embriagó. Me sorprende que aún no haya chocado la nave— murmuró Spock contra los labios de su amante que solo rió, esbelto y hermosamente desnudo sobre las sábanas, observando al vulcano como si fuese lo mejor de todo el universo. Spock se sintió grande por eso.

—Estamos vivos, así que no lo hizo. Para tu cumpleaños haré que te hagan uno parecido, pero usaremos Brandy Vulcano ¿sí? Así quizás consiga embriagarte.

Antes de poder controlarse Spock se encontró sonriendo para la sorpresa de su capitán quien no hizo comentario alguno sino que simplemente volvió a besarle profundamente.

El primer oficial se encontraba a punto de salir de la recámara dispuesto a, literalmente, correr para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo para su turno, cuando la voz de su amante volvió a llamarle la atención. Iba a ignorarle pero en el último momento se giró para observarle. Kirk sonreía suavemente, ligeramente malvado.

—Los Vulcanianos tienen un excepcional sentido del olfato ¿cierto? Solo quiero avisarte que mi turno comienza en cuatro horas… y que no pienso ducharme. Para que no pongas ninguna cara extraña cuando entre ¿sí?

Cuando Spock entró al puente, con dos minutos de retraso para sorpresa del resto de la tripulación, sus orejas seguían ligeramente verdosas mientras se preguntaba cuanta meditación necesitaría para no demostrar las emociones que probablemente sentiría cuando en cuatro horas esa puerta se abriese para dejar entrar al hermoso capitán oliendo a sexo, gritándole a los demás lo que había sucedido entre ellos aunque nadie lo pudiese escuchar.

Probablemente no tendría suficientes años por delante para hacer tanta meditación. Y hay que tener en consideración que los vulcanianos vivían bastante más que los humanos.

 

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya agradado. Como dije, es puro fluff xD porque estos dos son tan sexys juntos –sufre (?)–. Extrañé no poder jugar con McCoy (que lo amo) pero al menos lo nombraron varias veces xD Spock celoso es tan awww. Quizás quedó un poco OoC Spock mostrando tantos sentimientos, pero es que a pesar de que en público es más bien serio, yo no lo veo tan poco de piel y se anda besuqueando con Uhura delante de medio mundo, así que… bueno, así quedó.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!! Sepan que por cada vez que alguien lea este fic y no lo comente, la computadora de la Enterprise no entenderá el acento de Chekov y le hará repetir la frase hasta hacerle llorar. ¡Quedará en sus consciencias!!


End file.
